Nichi
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Hari yang dijalani Mishima Lisa setelah bertemu Hisami Touji. TwelveLisa! Untuk challenge #MakeThemHappy
Setiap hari, di mata Mishima Lisa, Hisami Touji selalu secerah dangan sehangat mentari pagi.

.

.

.

Hari itu, seperti biasanya, uwabaki milik Mishima Lisa tengah mengapung di tengah kolam berenang yang berkilau kebiruan ditempa cahaya terik matahari musim panas.

Hari itu juga, seperti biasanya, Mishima Lisa berdiri di pinggir kolam renang, menatap uwabakinya terapung menyedihkan di permukaan air. Sementara di belakangnya, teman-teman sekelasnya bersorak, "TERBANG TINGGI-TINGGI, LISA!" sembari tertawa-tawa: Menghina, tentunya.

Tetapi, pada hari itu ada yang berbeda. Ada Hisami Touji yang melompat dari plafon peneduh, terjun bebas menuju kolam yang dingin, dan kembali muncul ke permukaan dengan senyum secerah dan sehangat mentari.

Dan Mishima Lisa pun jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

 **A Zankyou no Terror Fanfiction**

 **"Nichi"**

 **Disclaimer : Zankyou no Terror (c) MAPPA**

 **Untuk challenge #MakeThemHappy~**

* * *

Hari itu, masih dengan seragam yang setengah kering dan rambut yang masih lepek oleh keringat juga air kolam, Hisami Touji datang ke kelasnya. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya hingga membuat beberapa orang tercengang dengan keeksentrikan pemuda berambut cokelat yang menjadi warga baru kelasnya tersebut.

Bisik-bisik gadis di kelasnya mengenai Hisami Touji memperiuh suasana kelas, hingga wali kelas Lisa terpaksa harus memukul papan tulis dengan penghapus.

Dan Hisami Touji pun duduk, tak jauh dari bangkunya, masih tersenyum lebar kala teman sebangkunya memperkenalkan diri.

Lisa menyembunyikan senyum di balik telapak tangannya. Hisami Touji begitu imut di matanya, seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak yang terjebak dalam sosok seorang lelaki tanggung mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas. Senyum Lisa segera memudar ketika ponsel di saku rok bergetar dan sederet notifikasi pesan dari sang ibunda yang mengalami semacam gangguan memenuhi layar ponselnya. Lisa menonaktifkan fungsi getar pada ponselnya, membiarkan pesan sang ibu terus menumpuk bak cucian di rumah.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat tiba, seperti biasa, Lisa akan berlari ke toilet untuk memakan bekalnya: salah satu trik agar ia tak diganggu oleh gadis-gadis kelasnya yang tak suka pada dirinya. Dia tak peduli, meski beberapa saat yang lalu, Hisami Touji memanggil namanya untuk makan siang bersama.

Apa pula yang dilihat Hisami Touji dari dirinya? Dia bukan seperti gadis-gadis kelasnya yang lain yang bersolek tiap kali pergi ke sekolah, memendekkan roknya hingga berada di tengah-tengah paha atau bahkan percaya dirinya menyodorkan alamat email dan nomor telepon meski tak ditanggapi serius oleh Hisami Touji sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

Ingin hati Lisa nyinyir mengata-ngatai gadis-gadis itu, mengejek sinis usaha sia-sia untuk mendapatkan atensi pemuda itu. Namun, apalah dayanya yang sering dijadikan kacung di kelas? Sekali Lisa berbicara, bisa habis bonyok-bonyok wajahnya.

Lisa memang menyedihkan.

* * *

Twelve atau Hisami Touji, pemuda nyentrik yang cuma mampir beberapa hari ke kelasnya itu, ternyata adalah seorang teroris di balik beberapa kasus peledakan bom akhir-akhir ini bersama rekannya, Nine. Sekolah dijadikan mereka sebagai tempat menyimpan bom.

Lisa tertawa, mengejek dirinya yang bodoh sudah dekat-dekat dengan sepasang teroris muda yang sudah menjadi incaran dunia-Lisa tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini FBI sering mampir di layar televisi untuk memperbaharui berita setelah satu demi satu kasus terjadi. Nyawanya sendiri bahkan sudah terancam akibat berdekatan dengan kedua pemuda yang kabur dari Rencana Athena yang digadang-gadang pemerintah belasan tahun yang lalu-Lisa tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana adrenalinnya terpacu saat harus melepaskan diri dari ancaman bom di dalam pesawat tempat ia disekap.

Tapi, setidaknya Lisa bahagia. Sudah dua kali ia jatuh ke dalam dekapan pemuda imut tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali pula karena situasi mengancam, Lisa bisa berboncengan dengan pemuda itu di atas sepedamotor sportnya.

Ya, Lisa bahagia bisa dekat-dekat dengan teroris muda tersebut.

Kini, ia bersama kedua pemuda itu, menghabiskan sisa hari mereka dengan bermain-main di reruntuhan gedung bekas institusi yang menjalan Rencana Athena: setelah berhasil mengalahkan Five yang benar-benar berambisi untuk menghabisi mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga lalu terjebak sebuah dalam konversasi sederhana, mengenang setiap hal yang mereka lakukan setelah mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

Nine yang mengejek masakan Lisa dan Twelve membelanya. Lisa yang tercengang dengan bekas bakaran di punggung baju Nine akibat ledakan bom di stasiun kereta dan Nine hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Twelve tertawa, saat pemuda itu ingat reaksi panik Lisa karena ia menceburkan sebutir permen mint ke dalam gelas soda.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita berdiam di sini?" tanya Lisa kala ia melihat langit semakin gelap, menyisakan rona gelap kemerahan pada lazuardi musim panas.

Nine menggeleng, "Detektif itu tidak akan berbuat apa-apa meski tahu kita ada di sini."

"Kenapa?" Lisa bertanya lagi.

"Nine menyimpan sebuah detonator," sembur Twelve yang segera dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sepasang obsidian hitam milik Nine. Twelve nyengir, merasa tak berdosa.

"Intinya, untuk saat ini kita aman," pungkas Nine sebelum Twelve menyeletuk yang aneh-aneh lagi. "FBI sekalipun sudah tak punya kuasa untuk menangkap kita karena detonator itu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada penembak rahasia?"

"Di tempat ini? Ha, yang benar saja, Mishima," Nine melompat dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan mencari kayu untuk membuat api unggun. Kalian berdua tunggulah di sini."

Keduanya mengangguk seiring kaki-kaki jenjang Nine mulai melangkah menuju hutan.

Lisa pun memikirkan kata-kata Nine. Mungkin semua serangan dan ledakan juga penculikan yang dialaminya membuat ia paranoia dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, mungkin juga Nine benar. Petugas Interpol dan FBI mungkin tidak akan tahu tempat persembunyian mereka saat ini.

Lalu, bagaimana jika mereka tahu?

Satu hal.

Nine dan Twelve bisa mati. Konklusi selanjutnya adalah nyawa yang Lisa terancam. Dan kematian Nine juga Twelve akan menjadi mimpi terburuknya.

Lisa tidak ingin berpisah dengan dua pemuda itu.

"Hei, Lisa,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, Lisa? Warna suaramu setelah kejadian ini selalu bagus."

Lisa merona hingga merah kedua cuping telinganya.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Lisa malu-malu, membuat Twelve tertawa.

"Maka dari itu, aku menyukaimu."

"A-apa?!" Lisa tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya saking kagetnya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Apa kurang jelas?" ulang Twelve dengan nada tegas. "Ayo pacaran! Aku, kan, sebelumnya sudah bilang waktu kita berada _ferrish_ _wheel_!" Twelve berseru penuh semangat. "Ya, ya, saat itu waktunya tidak tepat. Aku terancam begitu juga kau. Tapi, sekarang kita sudah tenang, sudah tidak begitu terancam. Aku sudah mengulangi pernyataanku, kau hanya perlu menjawab."

Lisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, dan menghindari tatapan berbinar dari sepasang bolamata karamel milik Twelve.

Halo, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan! Bahkan, Twelve mengulangi pernyataan cintanya sekali lagi!

"Kau memaksaku?"

Lisa menepuk bibirnya. Duh, bagaimana kalau Twelve menganggap pertanyaannya itu sebagai penolakan?

Ah, bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Twelve menelengkan sedikit kepalanya, "Aku terdengar memaksa, ya?"

Wajah Lisa semakin memerah sekarang. Ingin hati Lisa mencubit kedua pipi Twelve saking imutnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita jadian?"

Terbengong-bengong, Lisa tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Twelve tersenyum, masih sehangat mentari. Wajahnya memancarka sinar ketulusan yang tak dapat Lisa tolak.

Tak sanggup menjawab, Lisa hanya bisa mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

"Hmmh!"

Belum sempat berkedip, Twelve segera mencium pipi Lisa dan suara kelontang kayu dilempar ke atas meja besi terdengar.

"Keparat kau, Twelve. Mencuri start dariku?" kata Nine tak senang sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Twelve menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan merangkul Lisa. "Terimalah kenyataan, Nine. Aku dan Lisa sudah dekat terlebih dahulu! Cari cewek lain sana!"

Saat Lisa tergelak, satu jitakan dari Nine mendarat di kepala Twelve.

Pada hari itu, tidak biasanya, Lisa merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga.

.

.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **NANIKORE?! /flipadesk/**

 **Saya sedang dimabuk TweLisa. Saya kangen Zantero. Saya kangen Twelve sama Nine. Saya kangen Five. Saya baru tahu kalau Nine sama Five itu ternyata unyuk. Saya kangen Oom Shibazaki. Saya benci Clarence. Kembalikan dua teroris ganteng saya. Tolong.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk #MakeThemHappy karena kapal TweLisa karam Twelve ((mati)) /resonance/**

 **Sip. Udahan ngocehnya. Sampai jumpa di karya ((nggak jelas))ku yang lain.**

 **Oh. Tinggalin jejak~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out.**


End file.
